Tickling Causes Childbirth?
by litfan1824
Summary: You induced labor with your hands! A oneshot about childbirth, and how tickling plays a part. Lit fluff, enjoy!


A/N: Well here I am with another story. I hope you enjoy, and Don't forget to review so I know I don't write like utter crap lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own them otherwise this would be a reality.

It had been a long day; longer than long actually. The weather completely sucked for my company picnic, so instead of spending the day eating, and telling really lame office jokes I had to help everyone rush in the tons of food items that people brought. The only thing that slightly interested me was how amazed everyone was that a tent could carry Bethany across the park before someone pulled her down.

I shook my head as rain droplets fell to the ground, and went through the revolving door that led to the lobby. I quickly told the new elevator director my floor, and sighed as I awaited my stop. He let me off, and I took out my key as the familiar door came into view. It's hard to miss, and it has a quality that none of the other apartment doors do; right in the center of one of the panels is a small dent where Rory had unsuccessfully attempted to beat up the door with her foot after she was locked out.

I smiled at the memory of how I came home to see her slumped in front of it, knees drawn up to her chest like a child's. I remember trying to keep my cool, but as soon as she told me the story through sobs, I had lost it. I had laughed until she got so mad she locked herself in our room. I made a joke about how ironic it was of her to be locked in another room which led to me sleeping on the couch that night.

I walked through the door, and tossed my shoes in the general direction of the rack that she insisted I use for all my stuff. I notice that it's quiet, and it makes me curious since she's usually home before me. I look in the kitchen and see that a pot of coffee is almost empty, and I silently curse myself for hiding it in such an easy location. Finally, I take a peak in our bedroom, and see her attempting to do a head stand on a yoga mat, which I assume is new.

"Uh, Rory?" I say tentatively as to not startle her.

"Oh! You're home!" She awkwardly stands up, and slowly waddles towards me. She wraps me in a big hug, and I smile at her affection. She pulls me down for a kiss, and I almost forget what I just witnessed.

"Rory," I say after she pulls away, "What on Earth were you doing?" She looks at me sheepishly, and her cheeks become adorably pink. She looks amazing.

"I was trying to help the baby out." I tilt my head at her incredulously.

"Why would you do that? I think it knows where it's supposed to go." She gives me a huff as if I'm the crazy person in this conversation.

"Jess, my due date was a week ago, do you know what this means?" I shrug, trying to keep her from having a breakdown.

"He's stuck in traffic?" I cringe when her fists tighten at her sides. Clearly I've said the wrong thing.

"No! It's not stuck in traffic, it's just stuck! I can't be this pregnant and fat forever, Jess! I really can't take it anymore, and if you think it's so funny, then why don't you take it!" She's huffing and I try and calm her down by rubbing circles on her back as I try and get her to sit down.

"Hey, I didn't mean to mock you or anything, but even if you were trying to help it out, you were totally going the wrong direction. Babies don't come out of your head I'm pretty sure about that." She smiles at me, a good sign.

"I know, but the website I was reading said that if you stand on your head, it confuses the baby into thinking it's time to come out, which it totally is in this case." She throws her hands in the air, and finally just lies back onto the bed. I follow her and let her curl up beside me. "Jess?" she asks. I squeeze her hand in response. "What if I'm pregnant forever?" I smirk at her before kissing her briefly.

"I guess I'll have to work on my coffee hiding skills then." She smiles at this.

"I told you I'd find it eventually. But I wasn't as bad this time though. Instead of 3 parts coffee to 1 part water, I did 2 parts coffee to one part water." I roll my eyes at her.

"Wow, what an improvement, maybe the baby will only have two heads now instead of four, nice job." I smirk, and she swats my chest.

"Just for the record, it was decaf too."

"Oh well in that case…" She tries to swat me again, but I gently grab both wrists and place them above her head. "You know what else might help the baby?" she's squirming under me.

"What?" she whispers.

"Tickling," I murmur before attacking her sides. She shrieks, and she tries to pull away, but I have a firm grip on her hands with one of my own.

"Jess! Please….I…can't..catch…my…Jess!" I've reached her thighs, and I know she's most sensitive right where I am. "Please, don't do what I think you're gonna do!" I see her pleading eyes, and pull my hand away from her legs. I gently crawl up her body, careful not to lean too much, and run my hands through her hair. She suddenly gasps, and I give her a concerned expression. Then she smiles. "He's awake," she says giddily. I smile at her.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She shrugs.

"I just know." That's a good enough answer for me. I place my hands on her tummy, and feel our baby kick gently. Laughter escapes my mouth, and she giggles at my reaction. "It's neat, huh?" I move back up so I'm eye level with her, and nuzzle her cheek before placing a sensual kiss on her lips. I start trailing light kisses along her jaw and up to her ear.

"I think it'd be really neat if it came out." Her laughter floats above us.

"Hey, you and me both." We're silent for a few moments as I lie next to her, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly she bolts up, and my hand goes to her back as I sit up as well.

"Everything okay?" I ask concerned once more.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I've never felt a kick so hard, it's like he's trying to play soccer in-oh!" She lets out a gasp, and I turn her to look at me. "I think it's coming!" I try and stay calm.

"Lets not get ahead of our selves, your water hasn't even-" I'm cut off when I look at her pants, and the small amount of water on the floor. I look at her, and her eyes are wide.

"Holy shit jess! You made our baby come out!" I give her an odd look.

"Lets watch the language in front of the baby, shall we?" she blushes, and I pull her up so that we can get a move on.

0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

After about the longest five hours of my life, I'm holding our new baby daughter, Jessica Leigh Mariano, a combination of her middle name, and my first name. I can't help but feel like this little girl has complete control over me. Rory is looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"She has you're eyes," I tell her.

"Which means she gets to give you the Gilmore Pout," she retorts. I groan in fake agony.

"That thing is a weapon, and my daughter will learn of no such things." I try and say it seriously, but her face is just so adorable, just like her mother's.

"I can't believe you induced labor with your hands." I look at her with an odd look on my face once again.

"I didn't induce labor, okay? I just happened to be tickling you five minutes before you went into labor on your own accord."

"Believe what you want, but I still think it's your fault. And by the way, I'm telling mom." I stick my tongue out at her. Then a thought comes to mind.

"Wait until I tell her that you had no idea what sex your baby was going to be!" Her smug look turns into a guilty one."

"Maybe I meant to say daughter!"

"No way are you getting out of this one." She tries to hit me, but can't reach." I give her a serious look, and she gives me a knowing smile.

"We're parents," I say while she giggles.

"Yup, and it's all because of you, in more ways then one." I scoot closer to her.

"If that's what gets you to sleep at night." I wink at her, and gently kiss her on the lips. We both look at our new baby girl, and can't wait to start the next part of our lives with her, even if my hands are labor inducing. I guess anything is possible.

A/N I really liked writing this so I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review, it really does help me write when I know that I don't write horrible lol

Thanks!

Litfan1824


End file.
